


Baby Talk

by An_Ordinary_Writer



Series: The Long Wait for Love [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of having a baby, F/F, Future, Parental Abuse (referenced only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/An_Ordinary_Writer
Summary: Luz and Amity discuss having a kid.(You don't need to read parts 1 and 2 to enjoy this story. They're all pretty much their own unique tale)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: The Long Wait for Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @l-egionaire and @tigerlily1615 on Tumblr for beta reading this story. Appreciate you both.

**The First Day, Thirteen Years in the Future**

The morning started like any other.

They both sat at opposite ends of the table. Luz sat at her side, eating a bowl of cereal. Across from Luz, her wife Amity took a sip from her first of many cups of coffee for that day.

It was quiet.

Domestic.

Peaceful.

Nothing could ruin this moment between them.

"...What if we had a kid?"

Amity snorted coffee out her nose, coughing and sputtering soon after. Immediately, Luz got up and out of her chair, running to her wife out of panic.

"Are you ok?" the human asked once she got close.

"You can't--" Amity coughed a few more times before continuing, "You can't...say things like that out of nowhere!"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Just--" Amity cleared her throat one last time, "Just a little more of a warning next time. Ok?"

"Ok...but, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About having kids?"

"...You see, it's also a little bit early to think about that," Amity explained a little too quick with a smile, "So tell you what: Let's put a pin on this and talk about it another time. Alright?"

"...Alright?" Luz agreed, but she still wasn't too sure.

"Great!" Amity pecked Luz on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The Second Day**

"So, how's the new book coming along?" Amity asked as she scrolled through her scroll, relaxing on her side of the bed.

"Great," Luz said, getting in on her side, "Just a few pages left, and it should be ready to send to my publisher. Hopefully, this time, they don't postpone the release date for the sake of hype."

"One can dream..."

And there they sat in another quiet, domestic, peaceful moment.

"...So, did you think about it?" Luz eventually spoke up.

"Think about what?"

"Having kids?"

Amity froze for half a minute, only to look at Luz with an emotionless expression.

"Yes, I have thought about it."

"And?"

"And where is this coming from?"

Luz tilted her head like that of a confused dog.

"What do you mean? I've told you long before we got married that I've always wanted kids."

"Yeah, but why bring it up now all of a sudden?"

"Well.." Luz twiddled her thumbs in thought, "To be honest, now is a better time than any. I mean, not any time soon, like tomorrow or even a month from today. But look at the facts: With you being in the Empress' coven and with my books, we're making a lot of money right now to afford to have at least one kid. Plus, I've told you that if we ever have kids, it's got to be before we turn thirty. Otherwise, we're going to get quickly exhausted when trying to catch up to the little rascal when they're bouncing off the walls.

"We're twenty-seven, Amity. There's not much time left. So, why not now?"

Amity sat quietly, brewing in thought for a minute or two before smiling at Luz and placing a tentative hand on her wife's shoulder.

"How about I sleep on it," the witch said sweetly, "I'm sure I'll have a straight answer for you if you give me just a little more time."

"Of course," Luz smiled back, "Like I said, it doesn't have to be anytime soon."

**The Third Day**

It was one of the few days when Luz and Amity had off together, and the two women took advantage of that by taking a stroll through the park, arm in arm.

"Isn't this nice?" Amity commented, "You and me. Just the two of us. No one else."

Luz smiled in agreement, leaning in to kiss her wife on the cheek. Luz's smile then grew wider once she focused on the path again, and something had caught her eye.

"This  _ is _ nice. But imagine if it was something like that."

Luz pointed to a couple further down the walkway, moving along with each hand holding their child's. They even pulled the little guy off the ground so he could feel like he's walking on air.

"I mean, the idea of that being us one day just warms the heart," Luz cemented that statement with a wistful sigh, "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah..."

Luz looked over to Amity, only to see that she didn't look all that excited. In fact, if Luz didn't know any better, she'd say that the love of her life was grimacing.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Totally," Amity clearly lied through a forced smile, "I'm just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Well...if walking in the park is something that you want, then--" Amity stopped their walk and pointed to their left, "--why not get that instead?"

Luz followed Amity's finger.

"...Please tell me that you're pointing at the boy and not his dog."

"That's not a dog. That's a hellhound pup."

"Ah."

"But yes, I am pointing at the hellhound. And hey, now that I think about it, why not get a pet instead? It's totally like having a child."

"...I doubt that for multiple reasons."

"Well, hear me out: With a kid, you have to do research on how to take care of it, you have to feed it every day, give it love and attention, and clean up after it when it needs to go to the bathroom. You know what else needs you to do that stuff for it?"

"I know you want me to say a pet, but--"

"Exactly! Owning a pet gives you the exact same experience of raising a child."

"Not exactly the same. In fact, I think you're skipping over some very obvious differences here."

"Hm..." Amity thought for a minute, "Actually, now that you mention it, owning a pet is not exactly the same as raising a kid."

_ "Phew!" _ Luz breathed out, "For a second there, I actually thought--"

"Because owning a pet is much more beneficial!"

Luz blinked.

"What? No."

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Amity began listing reasons, "It's financially cheaper--"

"Amity."

"--A pet can be quickly trained to be well-behaved unlike a kid--"

_ "Amity." _

"--And unlike a kid, we can always lock a pet out of our bedroom when we have--"

"STOP!"

Luz's loud and embarrassed shriek caught the entire park's attention. Including Amity.

"Sorry about that," Luz apologized to the park's patrons before returning her attention back to the ex-Blight. "Look, my mom always described how raising me was a whole different experience. Sure, I made things difficult from time to time, but there were moments that she felt this powerful warmness in her heart because of me. Like the times she taught me how to ride a bike, seeing my first steps, and just...holding me for the very first time. For a pet, the experience might be similar, and the job's a whole lot easier, but nothing can replicate the memories and emotions that come from raising a child of our own."

"Yeah, but...Don't you miss cuddling with something like King?" Amity pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can always cuddle with King whenever I see Eda. I can't raise someone else's kid when I visit them. Besides, why are you trying so hard to convince me to get a pet instead?"

"I...I'm not! This is only a hypothetical conversation."

"Doesn't sound hypothetical."

"That's just...I...You don't--" Amity sighed in defeat, "You're right. Raising a kid is much different. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

"Amity..."

"Look," Amity held Luz's hands in her own, "Today is a nice day. Let's not ruin it with a dumb fight, alright?"

"But--"

"Luz," Amity squeezed Luz's hands tighter, "Please?"

The human looked long and hard into the witch's eyes, seeing desperation and a hint of fear hidden deep, deep down. Eventually, Luz let out a sigh of her own.

"Fine," she smiled, "But only because I have trouble saying no to that beautiful face of yours."

"Thank you," Amity smiled back as they continued their walk, "Both for the compliment and for agreeing to keep things nice and peaceful. And I promise: No more trying to ruin what you want."

**The Fourth Day**

Amity slammed her pile of books onto the kitchen table, startling Luz into looking away from the pot of stew she was preparing for dinner.

"So," Amity patted her books, "I've done some research."

"...About what?"

"About what it takes to have a baby."

That got Luz's attention.

"Really?"

"Yes, and Luz," Amity looked crestfallen as she gestured to Luz's chair at the table, "You're going to want to sit down."

"Um, ok?" Luz shrugged, slowly making her way to her seat. Amity, on her part, took a deep breath and looked Luz straight in the eyes.

"Luz, I'm afraid that there's no physical way for us to have kids."

"...What?" but the way Luz phrased that question made it seem like she was confused rather than in despair. So Amity knew she had to take it a step further.

"You see, I went to your realm to check out these books on human biology from the library," Amity explained, "From what I can tell, a human female does not have the biology required to...fertilize a female witch. I am so sorry, Luz. I know how much this means to you, but biology just is not on our side."

"...Yeah," Luz finally spoke up, "I know."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. My mom's a nurse. So, I already figured we use other ways to have a kid. Like...insemination?"

Amity faked a cringe.

"I don't know. The idea of someone else's...DNA bouncing around in either of us? That doesn't sit right with me."

"Ok. What about adoption?"

"I assume you want to adopt a baby?"

"Maybe?"

"So, you're just going to adopt a baby that you want instead of a teen who needs it the most?"

Now Luz was beginning to feel steamed.

"Then I guess we'll use magic," she said begrudgingly, "I assume there's a spell for that?"

"..."

"..."

"...Alright, there is a spell for it. I mean, where do you think Willow came from?"

"I thought so."

"But it requires both partners to do the spell at the same time," Amity stood firm, "You can't do magic naturally, and I doubt there's a glyph for it."

"There has to be."

"But what if there isn't?"

"Then we'll find another way."

"What if there is no other way?!" Amity shouted out of anger.

With that, Luz stood up from her chair, walked over to her wife, and tightly gripped both her shoulders.

"You said that for a lot of things," Luz said calmly, "You said it about standing up to your parents, about defeating Belos, and even about us finding a way of being together forever. And guess what. Your parents are in the darkest dungeon Lilith could find, Belos is dead, and  _ we're married. _ To each other! There's always another way, mi amor. We just have to work hard at finding it."

Luz punctuated that point with a smile, but Amity still looked doubtful.

"Hey," the human perked up, "How about we table this for another day and have dinner? Huh?"

"Go ahead and eat without me," Amity grabbed her books and walked out the kitchen, "I'm not hungry."

And something about seeing her wife walk away coldly twisted Luz's insides with something fierce.

**The Fifth Day**

Luz nervously drummed her fingers on her knees as she sat on the couch, periodically checking the time as she did so. She was like this for the last couple of hours ever since coming back from meeting her publisher for lunch. And her anxiety went through the roof.

Luz didn't want to do what she was planning to do.

She knew things would not go well. But she also knew that it needed to be done.

Hearing the sound of the front door being unlocked, Luz looked over to see Amity. Treading in and shrugging off her cloak to put it on the hanger.

"Hey," she said, "How was meeting your publisher?"

"Went fine, I guess," Luz shrugged, "Hey, can we talk?"

"We're talking right now."

"I'm serious."

Finally listening to the tone, Amity got a good look at the human to see that she was, in fact, being serious. And that's rarely ever a good thing.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?" Amity asked carefully. To which Luz stood up, took a deep breath, and looked right at Amity.

"Do you want to have kids?" was all Luz asked. And it was enough to make Amity's mood immediately sour.

"Can we please not talk about this right now? I've had a long day, and--"

"We can talk about it tomorrow or a week from now," Luz interrupted, crossing her arms, "Either way, this is a conversation we have to have. So might as well have it now."

Amity tried to steal her anger, but with how exhausted she was, a little bit flooded in as she responded.

"Fine. I wanted to do this nicely. But if this is what you want, then I'll be brutally honest. Because no, Luz. I don't want kids. I never  _ will _ want kids. So please,  _ drop this _ . Now."

But Luz didn't look like she was ready to drop this. In fact, her distraught expression made it clear that she wanted to know more.

"But...But why?"

"Does it matter?"

"It really does. Especially if we're gonna work through this--"

"There is nothing to work through!” Amity snapped, “Not with this. There are no compromises to be made, no middle ground to find, and no 'going back if you want to.' For becoming a parent, you are either all in or all out."

"Well, why did you never say anything?! Why wait until now, after all this time after telling you I wanted kids? Why not say something as soon as I brought it up?"

"Because I didn't want to risk you leaving me for someone who does want kids!"

"You know I would never do that."

"Do I?"

"Well, even then, how is keeping quiet about it a solution?"

"Because I thought--I hoped--that you would give up on it after a few years. Like how one day you wanted to have matching tattoos, and a week later, you decided against it once you figured out how painful that would be."

"Tattoos and children are two different things, and you know it! The same with being a parent and being a pet owner! I still can't believe you tried to convince me that isn't the case!"

"Yes, I tried to convince you. But only because I wanted to let you down easily instead of outright breaking your heart!"

"Clearly, it didn't work! I still want kids and my heart is very close to breaking!"

"WELL, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE!"

Those words nearly caused Luz to fall over herself. Fortunately, she still stood upright, but her face was one filled with heartbreak.

_ 'TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!' _ a voice in Amity's head shouted. But she was tired and angry. Instead, she stood firm.

"You don't mean that," Luz said.

"Oh, but I do."

_ 'Shut up.' _ The voice spoke up again.

"You want something I will never give you."

_ 'Shut up.' _

"And there is no solution for this where we stay together and still get what we want."

_ 'Shut! Up!’ _

"The only solution is for you to find someone who can actually give  _ you _ what  _ you _ want!"

_ 'Stop TALKING!' _

"So if you want kids so bad, then take my ring and give it to someone else!"

With each sentence, Luz's heart shattered more and more. After a tense minute of silence, Luz, emotionless as she can be, walked over to the key hook to grab a familiar-looking key. Then, she activated a portal to her realm, opened the door, and looked over to Amity.

"I'm going to spend the night at my mom's house," Luz said with an even tone, "While I'm gone, I want you to think long and hard about how empty that bed is going to be. And if that's what you really want--"

She stopped to control herself, but it didn't stop a few tears leaking out.

"If that's what you really want," Luz repeated with a crack in her voice, "Then I won't do anything to stop you."

With that, she went through the door and tossed the key behind her. Amity didn't even make an attempt to catch it once Luz left. Every ounce of the witch's being told her to go after the love of her life and apologize.

But Amity was angry.

She was irrational.

And instead of doing what she needed to do, she instead stomped her way upstairs and went to bed.

**The Sixth Day**

_ "But Mother, I like my hair the way it is." _

_ "Oh, but dearie, you would look so much better with green hair. Just like your siblings." _

_ "...I guess. But--" _

_ "That's the spirit. Now come along. Let mother help you." _

Amity sat bolt upright in a nervous sweat, heavily breathing as she woke up from her nightmare. Her memory.

Taking a strand of her hair to check to see that it was still its auburn color, Amity tried her best to calm down.

But something was wrong.

There was no one holding her.

No one gently kissing her.

No one telling her that "everything is going to be alright."

Amity looked to her left, only to see nobody else in the bed.

That's when she remembered last night.

What she said.

What she did.

And it made her blood run cold.

"What...in the Titan's name DID I DO?!"

Amity leapt out of bed and ran to the human portal.

*******

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Amity stood at the front door of the Noceda household. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, thinking up all kinds of anxiety-inducing theories about what Luz did after leaving.

_ 'What if she already threw away her ring? What if she'll never speak to me again? What if she's already prepared to move on?' _

At long last, the door finally opened. But the person on the other side wasn't the Noceda Amity was hoping to see.

"Um, hi, Camila," Amity awkwardly waved at her mother-in-law, whose expression was far from friendly.

"Hola, Amity," even Camila's tone was cold.

"Is Luz still here?"

"She's in her old room."

"...Did she tell you what I did?"

"All I know is that you two had a fight. That's all Luz got to tell me before she started crying again."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the person you should be saying that to."

"I know," Amity sighed, "Can I please talk to her? I need to make this right."

But Camila stayed silent for a minute.

"...I don't know what it was you two were fighting about," she admitted, "But I do know this: Luz cried herself to sleep last night because of something you said. I might not know what, but I don't need to. Because while I know that you are a reasonable person, I will always stand by my daughter no matter what. So the second she tells you to leave, you better walk out this door before I drag you out myself. Do you understand?"

Just when Amity didn't think she could feel any worse.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Camila stepped aside, "Her room is upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you," Amity walked into the house and started heading up the stairs. Once going through the door that Camila mentioned, what Amity saw made her heart sink further.

Luz. Curled up in a ball, facing away from the door. And judging by the tear stains on the pillow, it was clear that Camila wasn't exaggerating from saying that Luz cried herself to sleep. Still, Amity swallowed the lump forming in her throat, closed the door behind her, and walked up a foot away from the bed.

"Hey, Luz."

"..."

"It's me. Amity."

"..."

"Are you awake?"

"..." Luz nodded her head.

"Are you not going to look at me?"

Luz nodded again.

"...Do you want me to leave?" Amity's voice cracked at that last question, already fearing the worst. Fortunately, she soon felt relief when Luz shook her head this time. Amity then took her chance by sitting on Luz's bed but facing her back to the human.

"Luz, last night was...I didn't...what I said is...you...I would never...I was just...just...just..."

Amity sighed in defeat, placing her head in her hands.

"There is no excuse," she confessed, "There is nothing I can say to make things better, except telling you that I am so, so, so sorry, Luz. I don't want you to marry someone else. I just want you to be happy."

"I know."

Amity, stunned, looked up and turned to her wife.

"What?"

"I know," Luz continued, "I know that you're sorry, I know that you didn't mean what you said, and I know that all you want is for me to be happy. But that's not why I'm upset."

"Then, what is?"

Before answering, Luz sat up and turned towards Amity, showing the red puffy eyes in all their glory and making Amity feel even worse.

"I'm upset because you would rather yell at me and hurt me instead of telling me the truth," Luz explained, "I asked you why you didn't want kids. If you said that it's just something you never wanted or if you're just scared about being a mother, I would have understood. But you just dodged the question and...and escalated things!"

Now it was Amity's turn to look away.

"You really want the truth?" she asked.

"That's all I want."

"Alright," Amity took a deep breath, "The truth is that you're right. I am scared. But it's not about being a mother. I'm scared of becoming her."

"Who?"

"..."

"...Oh," in an instant, Luz understood everything, "Oh...no. No. Amity--"

"She was the worst mother anyone could ask for," Amity continued, "She was manipulative, she didn't care what anyone else thinks, and she...she hurt me, Luz. She hurt me in more ways than one. I wouldn't want anybody to deal with what I lived with for the first fifteen years of my life. And I definitely don't want to be the same monster she was for my own child to deal with."

"Amity, that won't happen."

"It already happened with you. I tried manipulating you to get what I want, I disregarded all your feelings about having kids, and I hurt you. You are the most incredible, perfect, and amazing thing in the world, and I  _ hurt you.  _ I'm just as bad as her."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're--"

"Yes, I am!"

"Hey, look at me!" Luz grabbed Amity by her cheeks and turned her head around. "You. Are not. Odalia. You will never be Odalia. Because there is one bit of evidence that you're forgetting that goes against this comparison."

"Which is?"

"The fact that you actually apologized. When was the last time that Odaila ever said the words 'I'm sorry' to you or Ed and Em?"

"...Never."

"Exactly. And hey, if you really don't want kids, that's more than ok. Just as long as it's  _ your _ decision based on  _ your _ own ability. Not because that woman still found a way to poison your mind all these years later."

"But what about you? You still want to be a mother, don't you?"

"Of course," Luz now started to caress Amity's cheeks, "But not as much I want to be with you. I love you with all of my heart, mi amor. Even though I still want kids, I don't want to be with anyone else. Never doubt that."

Amity saw deep into those beautiful and honest brown eyes, and she saw that Luz meant every word that she just said. She was willing to give up something she wanted for a long time as long as Amity was the one who was happy in the end.

Amity was the one who got what she wanted.

And it tore her apart.

"I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry," she managed to get out as her eyes started filling up with tears of her own. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Luz pulled her in for a hug, shushing Amity while stroking her hair.

"It's ok."

"It's not! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

And that was how it went for the next few hours: Amity apologizing over and over, between sobs, as Luz comforted her. She definitely missed her shift at work, but Amity was willing to be reprimanded for that another time.

This was important.

"Can we please go home," she whimpered after the last tear was shed.

"Of course, querida. Of course."

**The Seventh Day**

The morning started almost exactly as it did earlier in the week.

Luz sat at her side of the table with a bowl of cereal. Amity sat at her's with a cup of coffee. It was just that this time, the mood was different.

With the memories and emotions from the last few days still fresh, the air around them felt tense.

Heavy.

Uncomfortable.

And there was only one way to fix it.

_ "What if _ we had a kid?"

Luz froze with her spoon a millimeter from her mouth. Looking over, she saw Amity gently holding her coffee cup, expression blank and emotionless.

"...We don't have to talk about this anymore."

"You told me that I should base my decision on what I want. Not because  _ she _ warped what I want. So right now, I'm willing to hear you out. If we had a kid, what would we do?"

Luz felt hope deep inside her, but she didn't grasp too hard on it. Not yet.

She set her spoon back in her bowl and pushed to the side, giving Amity her full undivided attention.

"Well, um, first of all, we should work out a fair system on changing diapers."

"Agreed."

"You see, at first, I think we could flip a coin to see who changes the first diaper, but after that, we can take turns on who changes the others. With the only objection being one of us isn't home, or one of us is busy with something else."

"That does seem fair."

"As for feeding, we could just stick to formula milk. I was a formula baby, and I still turned out fine."

"Same here."

"Huh," Luz smirked, "All these years, and we're still finding out new things we have in common."

Amity chuckled at that.

"What about school?" she asked.

"Well, what better school to go to other than Hexide? The same place that their mothers fell in love in."

"Speaking of love, do you have any idea what we're going to do when they have a crush?"

"Oh, they can go to their Auntie Willow for that. If they're anything like us, they will not stand a chance with any advice we have to offer."

"I guess not," Amity laughed, "Although I don't think Willow would be too happy that we stuck our child with her."

"She was at the forefront of our disaster period. I'm sure she'll understand."

"True. But what if our kid starts to date someone. What then?"

"It goes without saying, but I'd say we are supportive of whoever they date."

"Of course."

_ "But, _ as parents, it would be our sole responsibility to mess with any poor kid our child falls for."

"Like?"

"Alright, what I'm thinking is that I'll act all serious and tough in front of our kid's date. Letting them know who they're gonna deal with if they hurt my baby."

"That's one idea," Amity nodded along, "But here's a better one: Instead of scaring them right away, you start acting all nice and friendly, making their date think you're on their side. Then, as the two of them are going to the door, you pull the kid aside and whisper, in the scariest way possible, 'If you hurt a single hair on her head, I will end you.' Or something like that."

But there was one word in that explanation that Luz latched onto.

"Her?"

Amity blinked.

"Oh, sorry. I was...kind of picturing a girl for most of this."

"It's ok. To be honest, I kind of hope we would have a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if it's a boy, I would love and support him no matter what. But I feel like we would have more of a biological understanding if we had a girl."

"No doubt about that."

"Plus, I already have a perfect name for a girl."

"Please don't say it's Azura..."

"Of course not. It's a child. Not a pet."

"Thank the Titan," Amity sighed.

"You see, the name we would give her, if we even had a child, to begin with, is Luna."

"Luna?"

"Luna."

"Luna..." Amity tested the name out, "That does sound like a perfect name."

"The perfect name for the perfect daughter," Luz smiled warmly, "And if we do have her, we record  _ everything?" _

"Like?"

"Like her first words, her first steps."

"Her first Grom night," Amity supplied.

"Her first date."

"Her first ride on a broomstick."

"Her first day at school."

"Her first spell..." that last suggestion filled Amity's heart with a warmness she never felt before. The idea of teaching a child-- _ her child-- _ their first spell sounded...tempting.

"Yup," Luz agreed, "There's a lot of firsts that kid is going to go through. We don't have to see all of it, but I don't want to miss most of it."

"Neither would I."

Luz didn't believe what she just heard for a second.

"What?"

"I won't lie, this does sound amazing," Amity confessed.

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"...well, this was just a hypothetical--"

"But what if it wasn't."

Luz nearly fell out of her chair due to Amity's suggestion. Blinking away happy tears and still not being too hopeful, but still holding onto a smidgin of hope, Luz got a good look at her wife. And what she saw was a gentle and honest smile. Luz then got up, ran to Amity, and shakily grabbed her hands.

"You mean that?"

Amity nodded.

"You sure? Because it's like you said. You're either all in or all out."

"I'm in. I won't let  _ her _ control me anymore, especially for a decision as important as this. So let's do it. Let's have a kid."

Luz let out a breath, hope pouring into every fiber of her being.

"Ok," she kissed Amity's hands, "Ok. But, let's wait a couple days before deciding anything final. Like a week or longer. Just to make sure that this is something you want."

"Sounds good."

"And if it's still a yes by then," Luz couldn't help the wide smile beginning to form, "Then we can get started in finding a way to make this happen. Someway. Somehow."

"Someway, somehow," Amity agreed, pulling the human into an embrace.

But Amity didn't need a week or longer. Her mind was already made up.

And someway.

Somehow.

There will be a second person she would share her love with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in other crap I make/am currently making, then click here: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/


End file.
